ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Usagi Snowfall
Usagi, also known as Unagi on occasion (much to her dismay), is a transfer student at Balamb with hopes of one day becoming SeeD. Generally she can be seen hanging around with Faust and/or Marcus, rarely ever going anywhere alone, especially due to recently being framed a terrorist. However, the charges were lifted, but regardless, she tends to have bad luck when wandering around alone. Character History She's a transfer student from Galbadia Garden. She was born and raised in Deling City from a fairly well off family (As in, somewhat rich). Her goals have changed through the course of her time at Balamb, and for the most part she just wants to sort out her life and get SeeD. The general rule is to never have a boring life. She seems to have a distaste for snobby rich people, as is apparent by her interractions with Lucien and Callista. This is mostly due to her upbringing and less than stellar experiences with her parents and who they associate with. Though, by all accounts, Usagi is really just ungrateful. No dark childhood here. She just overreacts. It should also be noted that Usagi is an only child, which just adds to the spoiled bitch image. RP History: Sininen on suosikkini maku : Sisu Usagi first arrived at Balamb as a transfer student from Galbadia Garden. Though she had been at Galbadia for a year, she still had yet to really fall into the swing of things, as far as military school life goes. She made friends, re-met up with old friends, and had somewhat of a weird love life. No stranger nor more dramatic than the love life of her friend, Lumi. But I get ahead of myself. Her early days at Balamb were fairly carefree. All she really had to worry about was P.E. class, and a couple other classes. Though she was prone to the occasional dumb blonde moment, she was a fairly good student, and what she knew, she knew well. Her friends were great. They had tea parties out at the far reaches of the quad where people usually didn't bother them, and they could gossip about boys in relative peace. Life was simple. Life was pretty great. But, eventually romance complicated things, as it usually does. Usagi became jealous. Jealous of her friends who were finding their special someones so easily, and displeased at the lack of suitable options at Balamb. After a while, she had gained something of a stalker, though not before also seeming to fall for another. Life got a little confusing at this time, especially when her stalker turned out to be a monster.. She was rescued by the one that she had initially fallen for, however he kept her at arms length at all times. This did nothing but frustrate her, but at the same time it made her try even harder to win him over. He spoke of fighting, and thus she tried to become more skilled in fighting. He spoke of smart people, and thus she tried to be less derpy (with little success, by the way). He spoke of a lot of different things, and Usagi tried her best to change herself so that maybe he'd return her affections. And... For one moment, it almost seemed like he did. But it wasn't quite that simple. Leave it to Usagi to latch herself on to a man who doesn't even understand, nor even appreciate himself. How can you appreciate someone else before you can appreciate yourself? In combination with being neglected, as well as the various fights her infatuations caused between her and some of her closest friends, Usagi eventually had to give up. It was difficult for her to come to grips with, as she'd never given up on anything else in her life. She's always been so very determined, but also stubborn. It's one of the biggest constants of her life, and what keeps her going. But in some cases, like these, it merely keeps her going in the wrong direction, where she'll never be happy. Sininen on suosikkini maku : Palovana Usagi later seemed to take interest in another guy, despite still clinging to the one before. This one was better. Was more concerned for her wellbeing, was more concerned with impressing her, and was much more at peace with himself. For the most part, anyways. But, as you can guess, it wasn't so easy for her to just let go, to 'change gears' like that. Especially not after all the work she'd put in to try and impress Cody. She'd put herself into so much danger for his sake to try and keep him safe, or at least to ease her own worries about his wellbeing (considering even he himself was rarely concerned with his own health). She continued to follow him into more and more perilous situations, until they and the rest of their mismatched group of semi-friends stumbled onto something of a conspiracy. Things weren't adding up. Monster attacks on Deling, the pictures being used to frame the group as terrorists. But for what reason, exactly? They were hired to exterminate the problem, as the Galbadian police were unable to fully assess the threat themselves and were needed to keep civillians away and help the injured find treatment. Why would they think these same Balamb students would bomb their capital? And with Dollet technology? And the headmaster's death. Usagi and Cody and the rest were there to deal with the attack directly inside of the Garden, and somehow the headmaster kills himself in the middle of it? Absolutely not. More conspiracy and other political workings. Especially being that the headmaster apparently knew something important concerning an exploded Galbadian base. The others who knew things about that incident also dissappeared, making diplomacy for the group of students that much harder. Somewhere in the midst of this, Usagi was finally able to let go. Faust was there for her far more often than Cody, though it's not that difficult to outdo, in that respect. But as happy as this made Usagi, her friend Lumi wasn't so lucky in the relationship department. Sininen on suosikkini maku : Viima Lumi had been struggling with relationships for just as long, if not longer, than Usagi. The web she spun was very tangled. Initially, the one she fell for was snatched out from under her nose. And then the second one was a relationship Usagi herself forced upon her. Mostly as payback. It was somewhat deserved. But, for the most part Usagi was unaffected. Lumi was dating Marcus, Faust's brother of sorts, and it made them somewhat of a pleasant group of people. Well. For the most part. It then became the thing that utterly destroyed Usagi and Lumi's friendship altogether. It became the turning point to Usagi's personality. Through all the fighting, the battles, the near-death experiences, the political propaganda, and the drama with her other friends concerning her romantic life, it had started to turn her pessimistic and cold. Lumi's cheating on Marcus just about sealed the deal. The fight between the two that came as a result basically ostracized Usagi from Lumi, and the rest of her friends. Suddenly, the only people she had were Faust and Marcus. She became rather lonely, but wasn't going to let it bother her, on the surface. Somewhere in amongst the social kerfuffle, more politics became twisted. The new headmaster was not a good headmaster. In fact, he worked against Garden in all ways possible. From small things like banning soda, to larger things such as trying to kill the students. There was enough evidence of him having come from Dollet to raise some suspicion, but not enough to outright condemn him. Some students started a childish riot, which merely divided the school student body, instead of affecting the issue at the root. Usagi, as well as Faust and the others recruited to the DC, as well as the newly-formed SC, tried their best to quell the opposition without doing any harm to the students. However, this merely made them look like they were working with the headmaster. Nothing of the sort was true, in fact it was the opposite. Most of them were working against the headmaster in a more subtle way. You know, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. And in any case, students stealing wine and sneaking soda machines into the school certainly wasn't going to make things any better for Garden as a whole. Though, the impact this had on Usagi was that she realized that she may have been surrounded by idiots. Things were never run so haphazardly at Galbadia Garden. She felt like she and her few leftover friends were the only people behaving rationally. It's like the Garden became a fucking madhouse, a free-for-all of stupidity. Sininen on suosikkini maku : Crows Bring the Spring Eventually the reign of the evil headmaster had finally come to an end, when it was revealed that he not only worked for Dollet indeed, but he also wasn't even a human being. As you can guess, Usagi took great pleasure in burning him. Literally. It didn't help her attitude, though. A long while passed where many things were quiet. It was unnerving. They had their enemy pinpointed and mostly figured out. They even tried their best to help the Galbadian Army to get their shit together and see what was going on (because it wasn't only the Garden that was being fucked with. Someone was pulling strings from within Galbadia as well!). But it seemed like they knew this, and thus made their moves more secret, more subtle. Or so we speculate.. But this just gave Usagi more time to dwell on things. Things best not to be dwelled on. The past events, possible further conspiracies, and even more drama with friends, leaving her even more alone than before. And to say the least of the growing chasm between her and her parents. She had been disowned. It's like life wouldn't give her a break. But she kept going anyways, though mostly out of spite, and a lack of a choice in the matter. What else could she do? The SeeD exams came and went, and it only reminded them that Faust's birthday was coming up. His 20th birthday. This meant that he would have to leave the Garden, unless by some miracle he managed to get through the ranks and pass the next SeeD exams before his birthday. It wasn't looking too optimistic in the future. Sininen on suosikkini maku : Gods on Fire ((This is basically the Epilogue. Worked with Chiu.)) Much time passed, and Usagi did what she could to help with the issue at hand. People had heard many rumors from the start that there was a Sorceress on the rise, but nobody was sure who had her. Through the speculation, the conspiracies, and some digging, the group of students suspected Dollet. They had so much proof for it, and yet at the same time, nothing irrefutable. Usagi did a lot of work to try and find the root of the problem, along with the others, working with their strengths and skills. She did so much work, and while making minimal mistakes, that there was talk of giving her a sort of honorary SeeD Candidancy rank, to be further tested and earned later. However, as Faust's birthday came and went and he could no longer be a student at the Garden, having not made the cut in time for SeeD, Usagi turned down the offer. She followed him back to his home in Winhill, her clingy and stubborn nature seeing to it. Not like she could return to her own home with her own parents. But just because Usagi left Garden, it didn't mean that Dollet would stop their plans, nor the Sorceress, for that matter. And because of that, Usagi often stuck her nose in their affairs as a sort of neutral party. As such, the Balamb administration tried to keep her out of it, as they didn't want her representing them when she no longer followed their protocol. But as much as she fucked with the chain of command, her having been very involved in the whole affair in the past proved her useful with her knowledge of the events. That, and her ever-present stubborn nature wouldn't let her stay away from the issue until it was done. The Sorceress eventually killed the Dollet Parliament and used their military and resources to jump start their global war, after a long period of near-silence from them. It would have seemed that the Sorceress had gotten really paranoid, what with her carefully laid plans being figured out so easily. She no longer had the time nor patience for political bullshit. The world would either submit or die, when she had the idea to fuse herself with a powerful GF in the final fight. It wouldn't be long until Dollet's military would be entirely destroyed, as it was them against the world, and their Sorceress had basically self-destructed, the GF she fused with basically consuming her instead of making her more powerful. Eventually the world got to experience something akin to peace, once more, through the rebuilding. Usagi would spend most of the rest of her years still meddling in political affairs that she still felt she had the right to meddle in, despite never having made SeeD ranking and no longer being affiliated with... Well, anyone. Key Items *'Journal' - A black frilly hardback book. Can be found in her dorm, in Cody's dorm, in Faust's dorm. Generally wherever she leaves it. Has her journal entries in it, some drawings, and other personal things. *'Phone' - A pink phone with an annoying ringtone. Usagi almost always has it on her person, unless it's been taken or dropped. Currently has a rabbit charm on it. *'Shotgun: Surma '- Her favorite shotgun. Typically left on her bed, as she sleeps with it. Recently, though, she's got a new shotgun and gave it this name. It has a pink bow on it. *'Rifle: Masha '- A sniper rifle that she has lost from her possession twice. Said be to a rifle she bought before first leaving Deling for Galbadia Garden, however it is not one-of-a-kind or really all that special aside from that. Achievements *Transfer to Balamb *Make friends *Go on first mission : Mermaid Tears *Develop a crush on a guy *Gain a stalker *Defeat stalker *Get self in deep shit *Lesbian haircut *Make Learah cry *Make Cody cry *Achieve first kiss *Make Lumi act like a bitch *Cause Learah to leave Balamb *Miss a tank with a rifle at 5 feet away *Get blackmailed *Get 1-hit-KO'd *Part-time Job: Cafe Maid *Become a wanted terrorist *Arrested! *Jailbreak! Relationships Donnelly- Her first friend at Balamb. They're pretty much BFFs by now, sharing membership of their very own Rose Society (along with Lumi, too, of course) as well as other interests in fashion and possibly gossipping about men. Lumi - An old acquantence from Galbadia Garden, and one of her BFFs. However, due to recent events (ie, Lumi cheating on Marcus) Usagi isn't so sure about their BFFs status. Only time (and a few catfights) will tell. Learah - Usagi and Learah got into a fight over Learah's opinion on Usagi liking Cody, wherein Usagi shot Learah 8 times or so (which seems to have given her a certain reputation with some people). Eventually, Learah left Balamb. Cody - Usagi is, more or less, trying really hard to get over her feelings for Cody now that she's with Faust. Because of recent happenings, this is happening rather easily.. Willow - Usagi and Willow have more or less made up after past offenses and are considered back in friendship status, finally. Now all Usagi needs to do is get Faust and Marcus to get along with Willow and things will be okay. Easier said than done.. Marcus - One of Usagi's closest friends currently. She usually agrees with whatever he's saying, though of course there are exceptions. Usagi thinks his vocabulary and overuse of said vocabulary has gotten him into a giant load of trouble, namely by getting him expelled. Faust - Usagi's almost always around Faust lately. Which... Makes sense now, as they're finally dating. As if everyone else didn't totally think they already were. Usagi generally defers to his judgment if Marcus isn't around, and typically goes wherever he goes. Lucien - Lucien is Usagi's roommate, and someone whom her parents tried to throw her at, to get them married. Obviously it didn't work. He's one of the reasons she left home and joined Garden. Recently, a certain argument has slightly changed Usagi's perception of him, and she's more incline to be less cold to him. Callista - Someone Usagi knows through Lucien, so they got off on the wrong foot. Usagi is willing to give her a chance, though it may take a while, and some sorting through past rumors. However, due to an accident on Callista's part, Usagi is currently scared to death of her, which caused Usagi to make some rather offensive comments/actions against Callista later that she didn't really intend. Usagi intends to apologize to Callista once she gets over her fear. Whenever that may be. Kyojin - Usagi has seen this guy maybe a grand total of 2 or 3 times, that she's been aware of, and all of them have been rather.. Interesting experiences. She's somewhere between being afraid of him due to his unpredictability, and thinking he's one of the nicer people in the Galbadian military. Kitsune - Usagi's bratty cousin. Somehow throws insults around as if it were nothing, and Usagi isn't so good at countering them... Yet, anyways. Baofu - Student Council VP. Usagi isn't quite sure why she's always in a bitchy mood... Other Pictures and stuff Usagi.png Snapshot 006.png FaustUsagi.png|Usagi and Faust, just off of their shift at the Cafe Photo-38.jpg|A drawing Lumi did of Usagi and Cody Snapshot 046.png|Usagi and Faust, talking and stuff Cody and Pals 002.png|Willow, Marcus, Cody, and Usagi Snapshot 029.png Snapshot 014.png Frands.png|Usagi once wanted to be friends with Learah.. It's true! Usa and lumi.png|Usagi and Lumi Usagidonnelly.png|Usagi and Donnelly 2011-10-24 20.26.14.jpg|Usagi's IC drawing of Faust 5bRyk.png|Another one of Lumi's drawings. Creepy. Theme Songs http://grooveshark.com/s/Katitsya+Kolo/3Pqw06?src=5 thumb|left|300px|Korpiklaani - Palovana (Inner Fire) thumb|right|300px|Korpiklaani - Viima (Icy Wind) Category:Students Category:Student